


Eyes Only For You

by CoupyCooch13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blackouts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dirty Talk, Eye Contact, Face-Fucking, Hyung Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupyCooch13/pseuds/CoupyCooch13
Summary: Jihoon is having some trouble coming up with a new concept for the newest album, so Seungcheol steps in and tries to help him out.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 70





	Eyes Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by...a certain video on YouTube. Also, I originally was going to title this “Such a Whiner” because the video contained so much whining, but I also talked about looking and gazing a lot too, so I thought it would be more fitting lol. Anyway, enjoy reading!

It was just a typical day in the studio. Jihoon has been going nonstop on the newest album’s songs for three days straight. It would make sense because this album happened to be a full-length album. With all the brainpower he could muster up, there was going to be the usual sub-unit tracks and the title track, which makes four songs already. However, the leader line, Booseoksoon, the 95, 96, 97, and maknae lines will get songs as well. Jihoon also decided to bring back the mixed units again. Most of the songs were finished with either its production or its entire recording. He just needed help with figuring out the last couple of songs. This was the biggest amount he composed for an album. In order for it to be spectacular, he needed the most unique ideas for a pair or pairings and a genre. Jihoon rubbed his temple in frustration, chugging down his third cup of coffee. He checked his desk clock: 3:55 am. Fuck, the members must be worried sick about him. He took a couple of minutes away from the computer to check his phone. Over 30 missed calls and over 50 unread messages from each member. He heaved a heavy sigh, scrolling through the endless paragraphs of worries and demands. 

Boo: You better get your ass back home, hyung! >:( Dokyeomie won’t stop complaining about how worried he is about you...

Seokminnie: WOOZI HYUNG, PLEASE COME HOME. ARE YOU DEAD?? OH GOD, PLEASE COME BACK

Jeonghan hyung: Jihoonie, the children are becoming reckless. Don’t you think it’s time to take a break and come home? We wouldn’t want to send one of us over there to drag you back, especially Soonyoung lol

Kwon: Jihoonieee, if you don’t come back home, I’ll have to bug you for the rest of the week. Horanghae~ :3 

Jihoon really cringed at Soonyoung’s message, his face contorting in all forms of disgust. When he finally reached Seungcheol’s message, his heart took a sudden drop. 

Seungcheol hyung: Jihoon, it seems that you aren’t answering any of our messages or phone calls. Are you ignoring us? If you are, by the time it reaches 4 am, I’m coming over there to see what’s up. I don’t want to hear any excuses. 

Jihoon peered over at the clock again. Five minutes passed that fast, and he started to panic. All his shit was scattered on his desk and his computer was still on his mixer for his music. He saved all his progress and closed the application. He tried to gather all his notes and documents before Seungcheol could step in the studio at any moment. The millisecond he stuffs his papers in his desk drawer, Seungcheol busts through the door with a rather disapproving look on his face. 

“Lee Jihoon,” Seungcheol states sternly. “What did I tell you about staying here so late? You’re going to make yourself sick. I can see the dark circles under your eyes. C’mon, I’m taking you home.” Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon’s wrist, but Jihoon was putting up a fight.

“Hyung, wait! I just need help with a couple of things. It won’t be long!” Jihoon protested. Seungcheol disregarded his pleas and forcefully pulled Jihoon out of his chair. “Seungcheol!” Jihoon yelled, dropping the hyung part. Seungcheol turned around and simply stared at Jihoon, eyes furrowed. 

“Listen to me. I know I haven’t been treating myself right. I know you guys worry about me. It’s just...I’m in a rut. I need some help. I don’t know what to do for the last couple of songs, and it’ll kill me if I don’t get any ideas for them now...” Jihoon explained to Seungcheol to the best of his ability. Seungcheol could only sigh in defeat. 

“Jeez, you’re stubborn. Why don’t you wait until tomorrow when you have energy and a stable mindset?” Jihoon shook his head.

“It won’t do. I won’t feel accomplished until I do it now. I want to at least get rid of this goddamn rut.” Seungcheol feels bad for this poor soul. He does so much for this team, and it’s only hurting than helping him. The amount of stress he feels must be killing him slowly. He sits down on the comfortable sofa next to Jihoon’s desk, and Jihoon sits right next to him. Jihoon rakes his hair in despair, huffing once again. Seungcheol rubs the producer’s back, coaxing him to a calmer state. 

“Hyung, I’m so exhausted...I feel like I can’t come up with anything anymore. I thought that I could make this full-length album so easy, but it’s harder than it looks.” 

“It’s okay, Jihoonie. You’ve done so well for this team over the years. You’ve brought us major success, and you continue to do so. No matter what you produce or come up with, we’ll always be by your side. What can I do to make you feel better?” Seungcheol asks. 

“Well...I need some sort of theme, a genre. We’ve done hip-hop, rock, funk, pop, all sorts. We’ve even done some sort of Latin-like theme for the 96 line. I can’t think of another concept.” 

“Well...how about a sexy concept?” Seungcheol suggests. 

“Did I not just say we did a Latin-like theme?” Jihoon bites back, but the bite isn’t present. 

“Yeah, but there can be different types of sexy: Rap, R&B, blues, you name it. Why don’t we try that? Better yet, why don’t we moan for this type of song?” Jihoon eyes darted at Seungcheol, his pale cheeks becoming inflamed with red. 

“What?? Wh-Why would we moan in a song like th-that? I would rather not...” Jihoon refused. Seungcheol chuckles. 

“C’mon, it wouldn’t be that bad. Besides, I doubt it’s the first time we’ve moaned in a song. Imagine hearing your moans in a song, Jihoonie.” Jihoon’s eyes widen at that.

“I would never! Hyung, c’mon, get real. Where are you even going with this?”

“I’m just saying it as a suggestion. But, you would sound really cute if you did.” Seungcheol couldn’t hide the smirk on his face. It was evident that he would want to hear Jihoon’s high-pitched whines and squeals on a track, making everyone melt for him. Even better, he would want to know that he was the one making Jihoon squeal on that track. 

“Hyung...Why would you...” 

“Jihoonie, let hyung take care of you.” Seungcheol finally says, scooting closer to Jihoon, towering over him on the sofa. Jihoon immediately starts to shake and panic, eyes looking everywhere except at Seungcheol. He places his hands on his broad chest to attempt to push him back. 

“Seungcheol, no, I-I need to work...” His plea only goes through one ear and out the other. Seungcheol absentmindedly nips at Jihoon’s jaw, giving it tiny love bites and wet but lovable kisses. Jihoon isn’t used to this type of affection, but when it happens, it riles him up almost too quickly. He tries to not let any pleasurable sound escape out of his mouth, but his body rejects him by shivering to Seungcheol’s burning and sensational touches. Seungcheol could only laugh airily, amused by the young producer. 

“Jihoonie, you know if you don’t make any sound, we won’t know what you would sound like on one of your songs.” Seungcheol whispers in Jihoon’s ear. “Do I really have to make you moan myself?” He readjusts his position so that he was completely on top of Jihoon. Jihoon’s legs were spread, and there was no way he could run away from this. His little pants were the only sounds that were audible in the soundproof studio. Experimentally, Seungcheol ground his pelvis roughly against Jihoon’s, causing him to loudly emit a high-pitched yell. Seungcheol could feel Jihoon’s half hard-on, and it only urged him to continue.

After nipping on his jaw for what seems like hours, Seungcheol made the move to softly kiss Jihoon. The kiss was long on purpose so that Jihoon can relish it and hopefully succumb to his defeat; overall, it worked. He let out small, whiny noises as he kissed Seungcheol with neediness dripping for his voice. He opened his mouth wider so Seungcheol can explore his mouth; every ridge, every space, every inch. Jihoon wanted nothing but Seungcheol as he pulled him closer by the head and ground against him. Seungcheol grinned against Jihoon’s mouth, laughing again. 

“My, are you getting desperate, baby? I bet you needed this badly, huh? Such a good, little hard worker for us. Let me relieve all that pent-up stress for you.” Seungcheol removed his heavy sweatshirt and sweatpants, already halfway nude. Jihoon gawked at him without saying a word, face and ears gradually changing color. Seungcheol took the initiative to remove Jihoon’s clothing while he stares at him. It was Seungcheol’s turn to stare at Jihoon’s lithe but toned body. His pretty pink nipples were pert and looked cute enough to ravish with blooming purple and red marks. Seungcheol dipped down towards Jihoon’s chest and lapped a nipple right into his mouth. Jihoon practically keened at the action, moaning out Seungcheol’s name. His buds were overly sensitive, so any attention they get would send Jihoon’s senses into overdrive. Seungcheol swapped between the two buds until they both were painted with vivid crimson and violet hues.

He then moved down to Jihoon’s crotch, seeing that his cock was standing proud against his pants, ready to be relieved from the constraints. He pulled them down and watched how wetly his cock slapped on his stomach. He placed a curious finger on the tip where a bead of precum was making its appearance. Jihoon’s cock twitched in interest while Jihoon himself shivered. 

“Wow, you’re really pretty, Jihoonie. Makes me think if I should fuck you right away or suck you off first.” Jihoon whines at that.

“H-Hyung...Please...” Jihoon whimpers.

“What is it, baby? What do you want hyung to do?” Seungcheol pets Jihoon’s hair to relax and uses his other hand to rub at his chest, casually tweaking his perky nipples to tease him. Jihoon’s whines cause him to be incoherent and not address his wants properly.

“I...I-Fuck, I...I want y-you, hyung...” 

“Yeah, I know that. What do you want me to do specifically?” Seungcheol grins cheekily. Jihoon wants to glare at the older member, but he doesn’t have the courage to do so. “Should I fuck you now or should I suck you off?” 

“S-...Suck me...please.” With that, Seungcheol wasted no time and put half of Jihoon’s tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. 

“O-Oh fuck! H-Hyung!” Jihoon belted out, making more precum flow out of him. Seungcheol could taste the sweetness, bitterness, and saltiness of Jihoon all at once. He pushed his head down further, Jihoon’s cock almost reaching the back of his throat. At this rate, he was just cockwarming Jihoon with his mouth, but Jihoon wanted more. Jihoon’s hips moved on their own accord, and Seungcheol didn’t mind it. This was for Jihoon to relieve his stress after all, so the more power he has, the less he would have to think about working. Seungcheol hummed on Jihoon which caused him to buck right down his throat, gagging slightly. Seungcheol momentarily popped off to speak.

“Are you trying to throat-fuck me or kill me?” He says while looking up at Jihoon. Jihoon just whines, missing the warmth around his dick. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?” Jihoon bit his lip as his heart started to race. It would be amazing to do so, but he didn’t want to cum too fast. He decided to just go along with it since this may be the only time he could do this. He nods to Seungcheol’s question and Seungcheol slides his mouth back onto Jihoon, preparing for the assault to his face. Jihoon holds onto the sides of Seungcheol’s head and throws his own head back to let his own hips take control. His thrusts weren’t hard enough to hurt, but they were extremely fast. Jihoon’s embarrassment of letting out any noise flew out the window as screamed all sorts of profanities and encouragements in the open space. 

“Oh fucking sh-shit, hyung! Y-You...you feel so fucking good...! Ahhhh...” Jihoon felt his orgasm quickly approaching, and sadly, he had to stop in order to not cum prematurely. He let go of Seungcheol’s head, and Seungcheol lifted his head to look at Jihoon. His face was all sorts of fucked out, but it was pretty nonetheless. His hair was mussed, eyes were glossy, a few tear streaks were on his cheeks, and his lips were shiny with spit and rosy red. Jihoon couldn’t look away this time. He marveled at the mess he created and took a mental picture for him to use later. 

“You...You look fucking hot, Seungcheol...” Jihoon said out loud. Seungcheol chuckled, swiping a thumb on Jihoon’s supple cheek. 

“I would personally disagree, but if you say so, then I believe it.” He gave Jihoon a chaste kiss before putting himself in an upright position. Seungcheol slid his underwear mid-thigh so at least his cock is out. He then pats his legs for Jihoon to sit on. 

“I’m gonna have you ride me, baby. Is that okay?” Seungcheol asks. Jihoon looks baffled, but nods anyway. He sets both knees on either side of Seungcheol’s hips, already feeling Seungcheol’s cock near his entrance. “Do you have any lube, Jihoonie?” Jihoon hums a yes, reaching over to his desk drawer to pull out a barely used bottle of lube. He only uses it when he needed to relieve himself. Seungcheol teases him by saying, “Wow, so naughty...” Jihoon hits his arm and hands him lube. He leans forward so Seungcheol can easily finger him open. As Seungcheol warms up the lube on his fingers, Jihoon sneaks a hand between them to stroke both their cocks. Seungcheol’s blowjob helped with the slide, so there was no need for lube there. Jihoon rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, listening to older pant and groan. He even gave him some bites on his neck for payback on his nipples and jaw. Seungcheol traced Jihoon’s puckering hole with two fingers before inserting one all the way to the knuckle. He could hear Jihoon’s breath get caught and become staggered. 

“D-Don’t waste your time on this...Just...Just finger me quickly and let me f-fuck myself.” Jihoon said while restraining his moans. 

“Heh, if you insist.” Seungcheol says, adding more fingers and increasing his speed. The squelch Seungcheol’s fingering made Jihoon twitch, but it oddly turned him on even more. After taking three fingers, Seungcheol pulled them out and aligned himself with Jihoon’s entrance. He didn’t even wait to see if Jihoon was ready. He knew how desperate the producer was, so he gave him what he wanted and plunged right into him, already touching his prostate. Jihoon screamed his loudest and whined pitifully. 

“Well? Get to it, babe. Fuck yourself on my cock.” Seungcheol said with a lopsided smirk, laying back on the sofa. This time, Jihoon could glare at him, but Seungcheol finds it cute. Jihoon placed his hands on Seungcheol’s shoulders and set a steady pace for himself. He scrunched his eyebrows in concentration, feeling Seungcheol’s cock throb inside him and hearing Seungcheol’s praises and moans. 

“Shit, you’re doing so well, baby. How does my cock feel inside you, hmm?” Seungcheol says. Jihoon shyly gazes up at him. 

“...G-Good. So good, hyung.” Jihoon whimpers. He picks up his speed, making skin on skin audible. Seungcheol lays his hands on Jihoon’s hips, ready at any moment to switch roles in case Jihoon gets tired. He was the prettiest thing to stare at while fucking. His small stature just gracefully bouncing on such a thick lower body, his round face flushed with all tints of red, his hair ruffled, his pretty lips parted and emitting such cute sounds. Jihoon was such an enchanting human being to be in the presence of. The only thing that was missing was his eyes staring back at Seungcheol. He needed that connection. 

“Look at me while you’re fucking yourself, Jihoon. I wanna see your pretty face look only at me when you cum.” Seungcheol says while he tilts Jihoon’s head upwards. Jihoon gets nervous, knowing Seungcheol is quite intimidating to glance at for no longer than five seconds. He builds up the courage to focus on him, and it was surely a hard task to accomplish. Seungcheol is simply ethereal. His aura seeps with dominance and strength. His eyes may be droopy, but they bore holes right through Jihoon, and he can't help to express his adoration. 

“Goddamn it, why are you so hot, hyung? It’s not fair.” Jihoon whines. 

“God, you are such a whiner, but I like it.” Seungcheol laughs. “I bet you’re getting tired. Do you want me to pound you into your sofa?” The statement sends chills down Jihoon’s spine and his arousal pings through his body. However, he shakes his head no and tries to continue. As he fucks himself, he stares at Seungcheol and whimpers and whines. Seungcheol periodically kisses and swallows those noises up. He notices that Jihoon’s pace gradually becomes slower and he starts to grind instead of hop, so, despite his immediate protest, Seungcheol flips him so that he’s on his back. 

“Prepare yourself, Jihoonie, because I’m not going easy. I’m gonna fuck the stress out of you.” Seungcheol almost growls. 

“P-Please do, hyung. Take my mind off of this shit for a while.” Jihoon pleads. As he said that, Seungcheol pistons into Jihoon, making the sofa creak and Jihoon squeal, yell, and cry out. 

“Yeah, that’s right, let everything out, baby.” Seungcheol encourages. “Don’t forget to look at me.” He holds the back of Jihoon’s head so he couldn’t toss and turn it. Jihoon tries his best to keep his gaze, his eyes faltering to take in the pleasure that was overpowering him. For a few seconds, he fell dead silent because it was too good. Seungcheol was hitting his prostate dead-on, and it caused him to roll his eyes back. After coming back to life, Jihoon screamed with his whole entire chest. He was now seeing stars and Seungcheol. His vision was dizzying, almost to the point of swirling. As Seungcheol said, he wasn't going to give it to him so easy. He was relentless. Was he really going to blackout from his orgasm? 

“I-I’m gonna cum, Seungcheol. I-I’m gonna...Fuck!!” Jihoon plastered both of their stomachs with his cum. He fell limp and everything went dark, knocked unconscious as he suspected. Seungcheol’s eyes widened as he shook Jihoon. Of course, he didn’t kill him, but he was scared out of his mind for damn sure. 

After an hour or two, Jihoon woke up in his own bed. His head felt heavy and light at the same time. He still had that dizzying effect on him, so he didn’t lift his head from the pillow nor open his eyes all the way. He lightly tossed to the other side and ended up squinting at another body facing his direction. It was Seungcheol who was sleeping rather soundly. After Jihoon moved, Seungcheol’s eyes popped right open to see the producer looking right back at him. Seungcheol held Jihoon’s face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“My God, Jihoonie, are you alright? Did I hurt you?” Seungcheol’s voice was laced with worry and urgency. Jihoon waved it off like it was nothing.

“I’m just fine. Only a little lightheaded. Were you able to...?” Jihoon had to ask the question. 

“Y-You don’t have to worry about that. I took care of it when we got home.” 

“Did you fuck another member to get rid of it?” Jihoon bluntly says. 

“What? No! Like I said, I took care of it.”

“Did you think about me when you did it? Did you say my name when you came?” Jihoon’s bold bluntness is seeping through him. 

“I...y-yeah...” Seungcheol blushed and averted his gaze. “What’s gotten into you, Jihoon? Where did all this confidence come from?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because I blacked out, I’m still a little disoriented, so shit spews out my mouth.”

“Gross-”

“Not like that, dumbass! Anyways, what happened while I was knocked out?” 

“I cleaned you and dressed you up in the studio and brought you straight here. The members, of course, had a stroke when I brought you in. Dokyeom and Hoshi thought you were dead, but Seungkwan and Myungho had to knock some sense into them. I immediately put you in bed so you could wake up comfortably. I took care of my business and came right back to you. Once I noticed you were still gone, I just laid myself next to you and took a nap by you so if you needed me, I'll be right there. Luckily, the members aren’t suspicious about what we did. They probably thought we were actually working on the music.” Jihoon nods through the whole explanation. 

“Mmm...well, at least they aren’t curious to know what happened. I don’t have the energy to deal with it.” 

“You just lay here and rest. I’ll get you some food if you want.”

“Yes, that would be great, and hyung?” Seungcheol stops before he leaves the room.

“Thank you for helping me out. I know exactly what to do for one of the songs.” Seungcheol smiles, almost devilishly, and comes back to the bed to give Jihoon a longing, appreciative kiss. 

“I knew you would know sooner or later. Can’t wait to hear those cute, little whines on the new track.” Jihoon smacks his head with the little power he has. 

“Get the fuck out before I wring your neck.”


End file.
